Morganite Bérylune
Trigger warning for language. Morganite Faelicity Bérylune, better known by her “human” name as Morgan Felicity Berlingot, is the daughter of the fairy from Maurice Maeterlinck’s play The Blue Bird. Morganite was the fairy’s sick daughter in her childhood and now she’s waiting for her turn to be the next Fairy Bérylune. While she waits, Morgan is a fairy godmother for hire. She’s currently a volunteer at the school Lost & Found room and is an administrator for a mirror blog dedicated to reporting and returning lost objects that staff or students come across at school. If you lost something that hasn’t flown off to Neverland yet, Morgan probably has it. Morgan doesn’t align with either side of the destiny conflict. She isn’t personally attached to her role and sees Rebels forfeiting their destinies simply as more job opportunities for herself. Morgan would equip a hero or bless a heroine for their journey, sure but she’s nonetheless willing to curse someone without batting an eye. Whether destiny becomes a choice or not, Morgan still wins. Character Personality *Personified “meh” emoji. *Doesn’t fully trusts humans due to history of exploitation and discrimination of fairy kind but is happy they now bother to research magic using scientific methods. *Only commited to business. Everything else? Meh. Appearance Human form *Blonde hair with light ombre of a random color. *One golden eye representing daylight. The left eye is covered by a stick-on eye patch with nail gems glued to it. Alternatively, she wears a phantom-of-the-opera-styled blind mask covering her “blind” eye and forehead. It is white with a smooth marble-like pattern. *Her white dragontail butterfly wings are folded, with the silky lower wings used as a ribbon belt. Changeling form *Light blue skin like vorobyevite. Dark indigo hair with some golden glitter streaks *Three eyes. The covered eye is revealed to have a black sclera and brilliant blue iris. This eye allows her to see in the dark. A third eye emerges from her forehead, allowing her to bring inanimate objects to life without the monocle but she can’t teleport. This eye resembles the color of the golden eye in blue shadows and the blue eye in yellow light. *She has green dragontail butterfly wings, which are basically the same as her wings in her human form but with neon blue stripes and detailing. Abilities & Interests *Breaking and entering: her lock picking and chimney climbing skills rival that of Blondie Locks and Santa Claus. *Fashion design Story - The Bluebird How it goes Main article:The Blue Bird and its sequel The Betrothal How does Morgan come into it Maxixe married the previous Tytyl and they had Morgan. Morgan was given the blue bird by the current Tytyl as a kid and is expected to find him so he can break the spell that turns her to stone until he remembers. She also has to wait until she is old enough to be the next Fairy Bérylune. Parallels *Morgan is named after a gemstone in the beryl family. Her hair is naturally platinum blonde but is tainted by colored dyes she’s been using. Morgan wears a monocle made from Goshenite, the purest form of Beryl. The fairy’s name is Berylune , she wears a hat with a magical diamond that changes a person’s perspective and allows teleportation. The story features a color changing bird. Beryl can be found in many colors and is often used as a diamond substitute. Morganite is one of the common varieties of Beryl, which is a nod to the diamond allowing the viewer to see beauty in everyday things. Also minor reference to rose-colored lens. Beryl gemstones also change their color intensity based on the cut. *Her fair appearance is similar to that of Berlingot’s daughter. *The triangles, pyramids and stripes in her design reference the meaning of the word Berlingot. Berlingot is a type of pyramid shaped candy, as well as a type of packaging in the form of a pyramid-shaped box often used to contain fruit juice. The use of holographic fabrics and kaleidoscope-inspired patterns and accessories again, references a change in perspective. *Morgan’s host family is given the surname Carpentras as a nod to the berlingot de carpentras candy. Morgan in a way is a Berlingot in the style of Carpentras. *Morganite having blue hair and wearing oriental fashion are references to Bluebeard, whose castle has become the fairy’s home. *Morgan’s middle name means happiness. Aside from referencing the bluebird, it is a nod to the daughter’s name Joy as revealed in the sequel. *Morgan choosing to crash classrooms by entering through the window and skill with breaking in are the same actions performed by Bérylune in both plays, by forcing Tytyl to jump out of the window of his house and picking the lock to get into the Miser’s house. *''Fairy, god, witch'' in Morgan’s main quote refers to various fairy godmother like roles, as some religious figures (like God in Grimm’s stories, Jesus in some folk tales and the Buddha in Vietnamese fairy tales) and witches appear in fairy tales as helpers for the hero and to punish the bad. Outfits Her clothes feature so many triangles, you could say she’s the illuminati confirmed. Basic Morgan wears a robe a la turque that has a tail that reaches her ankles and short knee-length harem pants. She wears velvet sock boots with birdcages for heels. There is a black bird in one cage and a bluebird in the other. Legacy Day Morgan dressed as Joy when she signed on Legacy Day. She wears a flowing white dress and covers her face with a long muslin veil under a flower crown of forget-me-nots, not unlike a veiled marble statue. She does not wear her mask and monocle under it. Spring Unsprung Morgan’s design features sunflowers, hollyhocks and forget-me-nots. Her accent color is pink. Relationships Family Emerald Euphoria Bérylune/Emily Berlingot (mother) Emerald did not seem bothered by her recent divorce. Or is she? Emerald is a firm believer in destiny and the poof theory. Siblings Morgan has five older siblings, all have which have left school to fulfil fairy godparent roles. Their names are Aquamarine Deliria, Bixbite Bliss, Maxixe Jouissance, Heliodor Jubilee and Goshenite Glee, known as Marie Anne, Bill, Max, Theodore and Joshua in their human forms. Marie and Max are Morgan’s sisters who have been assigned as the fairies in Donkeyskin and Catskin, while Bill, Theodore and Joshua are her brothers. Maxixe Bérylune Maxixe is the second youngest of the children and Morgan’s remaining school-age sibling. Maxixe has been assigned the role of the evil fairy godmother Maxilla from the Bluebird, a different fairy tale with the same name. Tybalt Tyl (father) Their neighbor thinks he’s dead. Heck no. Emerald and Tybalt are divorced, as he’s always been more interested in one of the other girls rivaling her in the story. She can’t blame him though since she herself had the least contact with him after moving out of town soon after the events of The Bluebird before returning for The Betrothal. Morgan doesn’t remember much about him. She’s not extremely angry about her father leaving but it has made an impact on how she feels about her destiny and love in general. Morgan’s host family - The Carpentrases Morgan and her mother Emerald are changelings. They need hosts so a widow named Belline Carpentras and her youngest daughter Joyce were selected and strategically relocated to live near the most recently chosen Tyl family. They have since moved out several years ago to make way for Morgan and her mother in The Betrothal. On one Christmas eve, little Joyce suffered from a fever. Taking advantage of this, Emerald snuck in and replaced her with Morgan for one night. Joyce doesn't remember her abduction in detail so she just shrugs it off as some weird fever dream or a product of her childish imagination. She currently studies at a non-legacy school. Morgan uses Berlingot as her surname as tribute to the first host family involved in her story and tries her best to differentiate herself from Joyce using accessories, dressing differently and dyeing her hair despite borrowing Joyce’s looks for her own human form. Friends Logan Merlynum Uriel Violette Morgan claims to be training Uriel to become her personal assitant and the next Light in her story. But no one has seen such training. Instead, most students often find Morgan talking to the air or whispering to her keychain for some reason. Most people think she’s just an imaginary friend but Uriel isn’t visible to the naked eye simply because her humanoid soul exists in a different dimension. She was summoned from a uv keychain that Morgan owned and only Morgan can see her through her monocle. She is dependent on the location of the physical keychain unless Morgan sends her to this world by turning the gemstone. Gloriosa Münchausen Madam Baba Yaga Captain Greenbeard Enemies Morgan is cynical towards humans, even though she doesn’t show it while working for them. She thinks they are stupid and selfish for chasing fairies away and exploiting the efforts of those who either stayed or were captured. That is why she doesn’t swear loyalty to any human she’s worked with. Morgan would work with rivals (usually not at the same time) so long as she is paid well and doesn’t feel the least sorry about double-crossing either party. At the end of the day, she wants them to tear each other apart. Her job is only to provide the weapons. As much as she doesn’t like humans in general, it doesn’t mean she isn’t capable of respecting those who do impress her. In fact, Morgan has a few close friends who are human. Romance Quotes Adult Morganite Gallery Sophia.png|Sophia done by Mandiga Sophia Silluette.png Sophia Mirror Blogs.png Sophia Card Front.png Sophia Frame Diary.png Scarletbust.jpeg|Concept art for the Regal Academy version of Scarlet RAScarlet.png|Final design for Regal Academy Scarlet Jenkins Morganana.JPG|By Patchworks Inc Morganfs.jpeg|Fashion sketch of Morgan’s Spring Fairest Morgansf.png|Spring Fairest Morgansketchy.jpeg|An okder version of her design Trivia *Morgan can be considered Sophia Jenkins 4.0. Sophia was originally created in 2014 as the daughter of Morgan Jenkins, meaning she was the granddaughter of Howl and Sophie from Howl’s Moving Castle. She was recycled into a Regal Academy OC (2.0) then a Descendants OC (3.0) under the name Scarlet Morgana Jenkins. **Her name Morgan is a direct reference to Morgan Jenkins. **She inherits Sophia’s color changing hair and holographic textiles. **The fact that she is in possession of other people’s things is a nod to Howl owning Wizard Suliman’s guitar. **Morgan retains Scarlet’s friendship with Melvin, the apprentice of Merlin under the form of Logan Merlynum. The reason for their bond is inverted. Scarlet and Melvin bonded over the idea of introducing magic to a non-magical world, whereas Morgan and Logan want to understand magic through science. **Uriel can be considered the rebooted version of Cordi Orionis, successor to Calcifer and Scarlet’s assistant in her 1.0 version. *Another reason for Morganite being chosen for her name is to reference Morgan le Fay, a character from Arthurian Legend who shifts between good and evil. *Morgan’s birthday is the day The Bluebird premiered. *The colors of her human and fairy appearance are based on the dress meme. *Morgan is never late for class. Usually because she often climbs into the classroom windows rather than take the stairs. *Morgan’s mirror blog handle is @more&behold *She puts fragrant detergent packets in her closet to deter pests and make her clothes smell good. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Blue Bird (Maeterlinck) Category:Fairies Category:Shapeshifters Category:French Category:Turkish Category:Madame O'Front Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Changelings